Transport robots are used in various areas. For example, autonomous transport robots, which autonomously carry out the transport of various materials or samples, have already been used in hospitals. The robots move freely within the rooms, such as for example in corridors, halls or elevators. In order to avoid any danger from the freely moving transport robot to people in the vicinity of the transport robot, such transport robots are equipped for example with flashing lights which indicate that the transport robot is moving. Moreover, transport robots are generally equipped with sensors, for example laser sensors, which can detect an obstacle. In order to avoid collisions in particular with people, provision is generally made for reasons of safety to the effect that, if in doubt, the robot stands still until a person has moved out of the travel path. Furthermore, an evasive route (evasive trajectory) around the obstacle can be calculated and traveled. In addition to use in hospitals or care homes, such transport robots can also be effectively used in many other areas.
In industrial production halls, transport systems with freely moving units are likewise used. Here it is often the case that the freely moving units travel along fixed, marked paths. From the markings, staff can identify which path the transport system will take and react accordingly.